


My Body Is An Orphanage

by raths_kitten



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: spnkink_meme, Dubious Consent, Gangbang, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 22:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raths_kitten/pseuds/raths_kitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CEO!Jensen’s hosting a pool party for his CEO!friends. Swimsuit!model!Jared is there for entertainment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Body Is An Orphanage

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this prompt](http://community.livejournal.com/spnkink_meme/23673.html?thread=5393273#t5393273) from the [](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/)**spnkink_meme**.

Even though Jensen was hosting a pool party, Jared was the only one who showed up in swimming trunks. You could clearly see that all of his other friends were business men, since some of them even still wore ties with their suits, while others at least wore something more casual, yet still always classy. Jared felt like the mascot at a prep school party. In a way he guessed that was appropriate.

Jared was technically a guest, but he ended up serving drinks and snack anyway. He didn’t mind prancing around in his black briefs. After all, he was a swimsuit model and used to it. To be honest, he enjoyed the admiring looks and hungry glances he received. However, when some of Jensen’s friends suddenly started groping him, along with slapping his ass and trying to pull him into their lap, he drew the line and went to inform Jensen.

Jensen had been indoors, having an important phone conversation. He wasn’t happy when Jared interrupted him and dragged him back outside roughly, holding him by his arm.

“Alright, listen up.” Jensen waited until he had everybody’s attention. “Jared here tells me you’ve been touching him inappropriately. That true?” He looked around and a few of them nodded, some feigned shock, others plain out grinned.

Jensen raised his eyebrow, then he went to stand behind Jared, still holding on tight to his arm. He used his free hand to stroke down Jared’s chest. “What are you doing?” Jared hissed.

Jensen ignored him. “He’s gorgeous, isn’t he?” Jensen’s fingers came up to pinch his nipples. “Just look at his broad chest and those shoulders.” Jensen’s hand wandered down. “Narrow hips, long legs…” He was cupping Jared’s dick. “And that cock of his? Glorious.”

There were approving cheers and Jared squirmed.

“You wanna see it?” Jensen asked. More cheers. “Go on then, take those off.” Jensen whispered the last into Jared’s ear, biting on his earlobe before he withdrew. He tugged on his trunks.

“What? Are you crazy?” Jared tried to twist around, but Jensen wouldn’t let him. Instead he forced both of his arms back now, effectively trapping him.

“Don’t tell me you’re shy all of a sudden. You’ve been strutting around like a slut all day.” Jensen’s grip tightened. “You want that modelling gig for my company now, don’t you?”

Jared gritted his teeth, but he nodded and obediently took off his trunks, shimmying out of them mostly, because he didn’t want to bend down. The second his cock sprang free, there were whistles and cheers.

Jensen took a hold of it again and began pumping him until he was fully erect. To Jared’s shame, that didn’t take long at all. “Look at that long, huge dick.” Jensen clucked his tongue. “I bet you’re just dying to get your hands on it. To wrap your mouths around it and suck him down.” Jensen forced Jared to turn around, then he kicked his legs apart. “Or would you rather fuck this tight, tight ass?” Jensen slapped him and Jared jolted. “He’s just as tight from the inside as he’s firm. You wouldn’t even notice what a huge whore he is, if you didn’t know him.”

“Hey.” Jared hissed at him.

“Oh, like it isn’t true. Like you didn’t give it up for me the second I told you to bend over.” Jensen looked at him and Jared, face hidden from the others right now, winked and smirked. Jensen was momentarily startled and he slapped his ass again. “Or maybe you wanna spank him.” Jensen raised his voice again, holding Jared’s gaze. “The brat sure as hell deserves it.”

There were more whistles and cheers and Jensen winked back at Jared right before he let go and pushed him towards the crowd. “So what are you waiting for? Go show the whore what he’s good for.”

Suddenly there were hands all over Jared, pinching his nipples, stroking his cock, fondling his ass. He tried to fight them off, but it was futile. “Only rule is, you can come on him, but you don’t get to do it _in_ him.” The crowd complained but Jensen gave them a sharp look. “You don’t wanna leave any evidence we can’t wash off later, do you?”

“What about his mouth?” Someone asked, and, right on cue, three fingers were pushed into it, stretching Jared’s lips.

Jensen looked at Jared and held his gaze. “Game. Feed the slut his favorite treat.” And with that, he turned on his heels to get a box of condoms. By the time he got back, Chris was holding Jared immobile while Zach was down on his knees in front of him, obviously giving him one hell of a blowjob. Jared’s eyes were glazed over and he was moaning. Milo and Justin were playing with Jared’s nipples, one of them sucking, the other using his hands to twist and scratch. Tom was coating Chris’ fingers with lube and Jensen watched as he roughly pushed in three of the digits, not bothering to warm Jared up.

“Oh, fuck!” Jared yelled out and thrust forward, gagging Zach, who pulled off immediately.

“Jesus. Hold him, you morons, will you?” He slapped Jared’s cock and Jensen winced in sympathy. “Naughty whore.” Jared whimpered, but it quickly turned into a deep moan when Zach resumed his task. Chris was pumping his fingers in a quick rhythm and along with his overstimulated nipples, it didn’t take long for Jared to break.

Zach didn’t swallow but instead he sat back up and grabbed Jared’s head, kissing him brutally and feeding him his own come. His hands still buried in Jared’s hair, Zach grinned at him. “There. We did something for you, slut, now it’s time you reciprocate. Only fair, right?”

Jared was pushed down on his knees and Zach opened his pants. “Open wide, whore.” He was grabbing Jared by his hair again and held him steady while he fucked his mouth. Drool was dribbling down Jared’s chin, but he did his best. The rest of the guys grew restless though and soon Jared was pushed and prodded, until Zach had to give in. Jared was relocated on top of Jensen’s narrow table by the pool – and finally Jared understood why the fuck he was having a table out by the pool – and when Zach resumed his thrusts, Chris had pulled on a condom and entered his ass.

Jensen watched from the shadows, arms crossed in front of his chest, eyes narrowed. Once again, he’d chosen wisely. Jared was taking it like a pro. Sometimes the toys freaked out and had to be restrained. Which was fun, too, but this was better. And the others might not care, but Jensen sometimes worried about legal ramifications one of these days. The toys were always poor, always happy with the money thrust at them in the end, but what if their luck ran out one day?

No such worries with Jared though. When Zach finished, Justin took his place and Jared greedily swallowed him down. Justin would try to choke him, stay deep down for a long time before he’d pull back, but Jared was taking it in stride, opening his throat and breathing through his nose. Jensen smirked when Justin was getting increasingly frustrated until eventually he used one hand to choke down on Jared’s windpipe.

Jensen stepped in, but Justin finished before anything could happen, pulling out at last second and coming all over Jared’s face, while Jared sputtered and coughed. “Cheap whore,” he scolded him. “You’re way too used to this. Fuck!” He pushed Jared face away, but Mike quickly took his place, cradling Jared’s chin.

“I don’t care.” Mike winked. “I like a whore who’s trained.”

Meanwhile Chris pulled out and pulled off the condom, jerking himself off and spilling on Jared’s back while Milo had already taken his place behind Jared. He was having fun spanking him with each thrust, but when Jensen looked closer, he saw that Milo wasn’t wearing a rubber.

Jensen stepped forward. “Alright, off.” He grabbed Milo by his shirt collar and pulled him back.

“Jensen, what the fuck?” Milo stumbled, pants around his ankles.

“You heard me. You know the rules. Now get the fuck out.” Jensen stayed calm and pointed his thumb towards the exit.

“What? Are you kidding me? What do you care about the whore?” Milo complained. “You’re gonna throw him out tonight anyway. And look at him. He’s obviously not pressing charges. He’s loving it.”

“I said get lost. I’m not gonna repeat myself.” Jensen raised his eyebrow.

Milo narrowed his eyes, but he quickly did his pants back up. “My next party, you’re not invited, Jenny.”

Jensen ground his teeth. He hated that nickname! It was the last straw. As soon as he was back in the office on Monday, he’d make sure Milo’s little company was losing all of their most valuable clients. Prick. “Oh, boohoo. I’m gonna miss on the next street hooker you pay to play along for this. Big deal.”

The others were looking over and Milo blushed. It was against the rules to hire a hooker to act as their toy. Oh, yes. By next week, Milo would be crushed and out of their circle forever. Jensen smirked nastily. He never belonged with them to begin with. Newly rich punk.

Milo left and the others were standing around a little confused. Even Jared was looking at him. His gaze was slightly dazed, but he was still way too comfortable. Jensen sighed. “What? Are you all done playing with the toy already?” Jensen stepped behind Jared and spanked him. Hard. “Bad whore. You’re here to entertain them.” He kept spanking him hard enough that his own hand hurt. “Stupid bitch.”

Jared leaned forward to rest his face on his arms, which allowed him to hide his face and the tears that threatened to spill, but it also pushed his ass out more.

“There you go.” Jensen praised. “I see. You need some motivation.” He was targeting Jared’s thighs now, his slaps resounding loudly in the silence that had fallen. Until finally the others snapped out of it and cheered him on, telling him to ‘show the whore’ and ‘fuck yes, make the bitch cry.’

Jensen stopped his actions and placed his palm flat on Jared’s ass, feeling the heat radiate from his reddened skin. “You liked that?” Jensen asked, snaking his other hand around Jared’s body to grip his cock. It was hard and leaking. Jensen smirked and stroked him gently. “I guess you did.” He placed a kiss on top of Jared’s buttocks, before he reared back up. “Whore!” He spanked him again, back to targeting his abused ass and Jared’s head snapped up and he let out a loud yelp.

“Motherfuck!” He tried to look back at Jensen, but Jensen shook his head.

“Somebody shut him the hell up, will you?” Jensen looked at his peers and Tom stepped up, grabbing Jared’s head and prying his lips open with his fingers.

“You better not bite down, bitch.” Tom ordered him before he fed him his cock.

Satisfied, Jensen nodded and, after one last spank, he stepped back to allow Mike access to Jared’s ass. He regretted leaving his place, but he was a good host, after all. Jensen retreated back into the shadows and watched the others resume their game.

“They’re not very imaginative, are they?”

Jensen turned, startled, and found Misha standing next to him, sucking on a popsicle. “Misha. So you decided to join us after all.”

“You said this one was special.” Misha shrugged. “What the hell happened to Milo? He stormed out just as I got in, muttering something about you being a selfish bastard, and how you’ve got it coming.”

Jensen laughed. “Aw, that’s sweet that he thinks he can threaten me.”

Misha rolled his eyes. “So, what? He didn’t want to share the toy?”

“He didn’t follow the rules.” Jensen looked back over at Jared, who was currently sandwiched between Chris and Zach, who were apparently already up for another round. But Misha was right. They didn’t do anything but pound into him. Pity, really. “Refused to wear a rubber.”

“Since when do you care?” Misha raised his eyebrow. “Don’t get me wrong, Milo’s a prick and good riddance, but this one?” He nodded towards Jared. “He’s just a toy. You’ll discard him as soon as this party’s over. You don’t even touch them again after the kids are done playing.”

Jensen shrugged. No, he didn’t. He never did. What was the point?

“I see.” Misha let his popsicle pop. “That one’s _special_.”

“No, he’s…” Jensen trailed off. “I dunno. He’s gonna be my model for a while.”

“He’s a pretty good actor, too.” Misha commented.

“What do you mean?” Jensen flinched imperceptibly.

“Oh, please. You can fool the tools out there, but I see the way he looks at you right now.” Misha pointed his popsicle at Jared. “That’s not loathing I see, or even fear. He’s looking right at you, seeking your approval. And he’s totally enjoying himself.”

“He’s a whore, so what?” Jensen avoided Misha’s gaze. “He just enjoys a good fuck.”

“And if he’s not in on this, you can strip me down and put me up there right next to him.” Misha clucked his tongue.

Jensen chuckled. “You willing to wager your ass on that?”

“Damn straight I am.” Misha didn’t say anything more on the subject and Jensen didn’t press it either. They just continued to watch them use and come all over Jared for a while, until Misha vanished and came back with two more popsicles, one of which he handed to Jensen. “You ready to have some real fun?”

He didn’t wait for Jensen’s reply and strode on over to the main party. “Playtime’s over, kids.” Misha announced. “Time to let the grown-ups have some fun.” He snatched Tom’s tie from around his neck. “You look ridiculous with that, Welling.”

“Hey!” Tom complained. “That’s a Burberry.”

Misha snorted. “Go have your wife buy you a new one.”

The others all grumbled at being told to leave, but Jensen jerked his thumbs, indicating that Misha was right. They’d had their fun for long enough. Once left alone, Jared crumbled down on the table, spent but confused. He looked up at Misha, who was approaching him, tie still in his hand.

“Hey there, pet. You ready to have some real fun?” Misha winked and Jared cocked his head, looking over at Jensen, who nodded at him.

Jared grinned. “Yes, please.” He struggled to sit up, but then looked at Misha eagerly.

Misha chuckled. “I like that one, Jensen.” He petted Jared’s head before he proceeded to use the tie to blindfold him. “Toy got a name?”

”Jared.” Jared answered and Misha slapped his cheek.

“I didn’t talk to you, toy.” Misha grabbed him by the hair and forced him to clamber down the table before he led him over to one of the lounge chairs. He made Jared lie on his side and then jerked his arms back, taking off his own tie and using it to bind Jared’s wrist. “There. Better.” Misha petted his head again. “Now we’re ready to play.”

Both Misha and Jensen took off their clothes, then Jensen brought over one of the large umbrellas to protect his skin from the sun. Misha silently rolled his eyes and mouthed ‘pussy’. Jensen flipped him off. Jared’s ass was hot in red. But it wouldn’t be so nice if Jensen himself got sunburn all over his.

Jared was wriggling around, getting impatient and frowning. Jensen smirked down at him. He was quite the pretty package, tied up and debauched from all his recent fucking. There was still come on his face and even more clung to his ass and back. Misha caught his glance and smirked as well.

“Are you hot there, Jared?” Sweat had matted some of Jared’s hair to his forehead and Misha stroked it out of the way. Jared flinched, but only because the touch was unexpected.

“Yes.” Jared licked his lips. “Very.”

“You want some help cooling off?” Misha unwrapped his popsicle.

“Uh, yes?” Jared tried. “Please.”

Without another word, Misha slid the popsicle between Jared’s lips. Jared sputtered for a second, then he was sucking, swirling his tongue around it, and just generally giving them a show.

Misha cooed and patted his head once more. “Good boy.” He slid the popsicle in and out of his mouth, fucking him with it. “That’s not the only place you ache though, is it, Jared?”

Jared nodded his head, unable to talk right now.

“Yeah, I thought so.” Misha pulled it out and winked at Jensen before he circled Jared’s ass with it. He didn’t waste any time and spread Jared’s cheeks, thrusting the cold popsicle between them.

“Fuck!” Jared yelled. “That’s cold.”

Misha slapped his ass. “Stop complaining, bitch.” Jared whimpered, but he bit his lip while Misha thrust the popsicle slowly in and out of him. After a few thrusts, he pulled back out and swirled it over the come drying on Jared’s ass, collecting as much of it as he could. Then he leaned over and thrust it between Jared’s lips again.

Jared moaned and sucked on it until Misha pulled it back out and thrust the popsicle back into his ass, which caused Jared to hiss again.

“You’re welcome to join in, you know?” Misha looked up at Jensen, who had been happy enough to just watch. Not like he didn’t itch to join in on it, but he wouldn’t have complained.

Jensen finally unwrapped his own popsicle while leaning over Jared. It had already started to melt a bit and Jared’s side was showered in cold sprinkles. He flinched again, but kept silent.

Kneeling down opposite Misha, Jensen scooped up some of the come from Jared’s face and fed it to him. As soon as Jared started sucking on his fingers, he let his popsicle touch the head of Jared’s cock. Jared froze and moved, finally letting Jensen’s fingers fall free as Jensen was trailing the cool ice up and down his cock.

“Oh, fuck! Fuck, Jensen!” Jared wriggled, trying to get away, but Misha slapped him again, thrusting the popsicle deep and leaving it in while he held him in place with both hands.

“Stop wriggling, whore, or we’re gonna have to shackle you down.” Misha spanked him again. “And you won’t like the repercussions that come with it.”

Jensen cupped Jared’s cheek. “Shhhh, baby. Shhhh.” He was still teasing his cock though, concentrating on the head now.

“Fuck, you guys!” Jared let out a loud sob.

“Okay, seriously.” Misha raised his eyebrow. “Shut him the fuck up.”

Jensen knelt down and pulled Jared’s head forward until he could fill him with his dick. Jared sucked him down greedily, his moans reverberating against Jensen’s flesh and making him shiver. He had to bite down on the inside of his cheek. He’d been hard for hours now, watching Jared get used.

Putting the popsicle back to work just intensified Jared’s efforts and Jensen gave up, coming in Jared’s mouth embarrassingly fast. Misha didn’t hesitate to let him know with a nasty grin and a scolding shake of his head. Jensen was too high to retaliate though. He just grinned and leaned back panting for a few, the head of his cock still remaining between Jared’s lips.

Misha had pulled the popsicle out once again and was filling Jared with his own cock instead. “Sweet.” He remarked, landing another stinging slap against Jared’s sore backside. “Hot and cold. Just the way I like it.” He was pumping his cock in and out a few times, keeping it slow. He was teasing Jared’s rim with the cold ice and inserted two of his fingers alongside his cock, the melted ice slicking the way.

Jensen’s cock was quickly showing interest again and he thrust it back fully between Jared’s lips, trusting him to get him hard once more.

Misha’s popsicle was already mostly melted and he pouted, motioning for Jensen to switch. Jensen raised his eyebrow but did as requested. Misha pointed towards Jared’s cock, and Jensen started stimulating it again with the remaining ice. Misha now had three fingers in along with his cock and Jared had gone limp between them, too far gone to struggle.

“You still feeling hot, bitch?” Misha asked and, not waiting for an answer, he thrust the popsicle in alongside his cock, fucking Jared in counterpoint. “Fuck, yeah!” Misha let his enthusiasm show with a few fresh spanks.

Jared was sobbing and Jensen realized he was thrusting in time with Misha. When Misha pulled in, so did he. The popsicle on Jared’s cock had all but melted, but Jensen was still stroking him with the wooden stick. On a whim, he pulled back and used it to spank Jared’s cock instead. Not hard, but it was enough to bring fresh tears to Jared’s eyes. Jensen could see the tie dampening.

“You’re so pretty, Jay.” Jensen cupped his cheek again, collecting the wetness with his thumb and then licking it up. He looked up to see Misha watching him with a smirk on his face.

“Yeah, Jay.” Misha’s tone was mocking. “You’re also too damn hot. My popsicle has all but melted. Where’s the fun in that?” He pulled it out and threw the rest of it to the side, then he pulled out himself. “Help me get him up.”

Jensen reluctantly pulled out from between Jared’s lips and helped Jared roll off the chair. His legs were wobbly and Jensen had trouble holding him up, which only helped turn him on even more. Jared was a big, strong guy. He could take him easily. Yet still he chose to let them all use him, was still participating willingly.

Misha laid down on the chair and Jensen knew what he was planning. He guided Jared backwards until he could straddle the chair and Misha held his cock steady so Jensen could guide Jared down on it.

”Oh, fuck.” Jared moaned, leaning backwards when Misha grabbed for him. Jared’s cock was standing up proud, huge, full, glistening with precum and sticky ice cream. Jensen bit his lip and took a deep, shuddering breath. He caught Misha’s eyes and his friend was once again smirking at him knowingly. Jensen quickly composed himself and knelt down on the chair. Misha had his arm wrapped around Jared’s neck, just in case he might decide to struggle, but Jensen knew it wasn’t necessary.

The second Jensen’s cock touched his entrance, Jared hitched a breath. “Jensen! Fuck!” Jensen spit in his hands and slathered up his dick as best as he could, but Misha had stretched him enough and the ice cream was easing the way. “Do it!” Jared cheered him on and Jensen had to close his eyes until he finally bottomed out alongside Misha.

He fell forward, against Jared, and shuddered. “Fuck, you’re right. That is cold.” The ice cream helped cool him down though, kept him from once again coming way too soon.

Jared started mumbling ‘oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck’ over and over again until Misha silenced him with a hand over his mouth.

“We should have kept one of the goons around to stuff his mouth.” Misha nibbled on Jared’s earlobe. “I don’t like it when the toys talk too much. Unless you maybe wanna beg for mercy and cry.” He bit down and Jared whimpered.

They started to move, slowly, deliberately stroking against each other and Jensen pried Misha’s hand off so he could kiss Jared instead. They moaned against each other, kissing sloppily until Misha pulled Jensen off and tugged him down for a kiss on his own.

Jensen thrust four of his fingers between Jared’s lips instead, but it wasn’t doing much to stifle his groans and whimpers. Misha was jerking Jared’s cock. Jensen could feel it against his belly.

“That’s it, Jared. Come. I want to feel you squeeze around us.” Misha broke the kiss and brought his other hand down, squeezing the base of Jensen’s cock to keep him from following Jared down the abyss.

Jared was going rigid between them, trying futilely to get away. Away from their cocks still filling him deep and away from Misha’s hand, who was jerking him through his orgasm and then some. Jensen bit his lip, fighting to concentrate on anything else, but all he could do was watch Jared fly apart and wish he’d set up a camera.

As soon as Jared had calmed down a bit, Misha started thrusting again and Jensen followed suit, glad Misha had helped tie him over. Jared was sobbing again, his inner muscles still squeezing them like a vice. He’d bitten down on Jensen’s hand, but Jensen chose to ignore it. After all, Jared was making up for it now by soothing it with his tongue.

“We can keep this up for hours, you know?” Misha was nibbling on Jared’s earlobe again, his hand still jerking Jared’s cock. “I’ll just make you come and come and come, until you’re nothing but a sobbing mess. Would you like that, toy?”

Jared let out a long, pained whine in response and Jensen kissed his cheek, trying to shush him. At the same time he was picking up speed along with Misha, their cocks slipping and sliding together smoothly inside of Jared. Jensen brought down his own hand, taking over jacking him off instead of Misha. Now that his hands were free, Misha used them to pinch and twist Jared’s nipples and Jared was once again going rigid between them.

Jensen twisted his hand, his thumb catching on the sensitive spot right under Jared’s head, where the large vein started, just like he knew it would drive Jared crazy. He wasn’t disappointed and even though his fingers were still between Jared’s lips, Jared’s moans were loud enough to be heard by the neighbors.

Misha bit down on Jared’s neck and this time, when Jared’s orgasm hit, Jensen and Misha didn’t hold back either and they both spilled deep inside of Jared. Jensen was still lazily stroking Jared’s cock and he kissed him again to capture his last, desperate moans before he let go. His own softening cock was still rubbing against Misha’s and suddenly it all felt like too much and he pulled out.

Jensen knew Misha hadn’t sheathed up, but it was fine. Misha wasn’t Milo. He trusted him. And besides, Misha was the one lying on the bottom. Jared was just sprawled between them, breathing shallowly, close to falling asleep. He stirred again though, when Misha resumed playing with his cock. Jensen reached down to whack Misha’s hand away. “You don’t want to break it, do you?”

Misha grinned. “No, okay. I’d rather come play with your toy again.” He reached up to tweak Jared’s nipple instead. “And next time I’ll bring a nice penis-shaped gag. Would you like that, pet?”

Jared just mumbled something unintelligible in reply.

“I think we wore him out.” Jensen smiled, cradling Jared against his chest.

“ _I_ think he needs to cool off.” Misha nodded towards the pool and Jensen raised his eyebrows.

“Probably.” Jensen rolled off to the side and stood up slowly, then he helped Misha get out from under Jared, who was protesting meekly, but seemed happy enough to just stay on the chair. He never even realized what they were up to until Jensen and Misha quickly grabbed him and threw him into the pool.

Jared went under like a stone at first, but then he quickly woke up, struggling out of the tie still binding his arms together and pushing himself back up to the surface. He took the blindfold off and blinked at them before diving back under and swimming for a bit.

“I think that one’s a keeper, Jen.” Misha patted his shoulder, then he reached down, grabbing Jensen’s shirt to wipe himself off.

Jensen grunted, watching Jared swim.

“Have you ridden his cock yet?” Misha asked casually. “I know you want to.”

”No.” Jensen turned to glare at his friend. “That’s not what…”

”That’s not what the toys are for?” Misha finished for him. “Oh, please. You were the first one to say Jared’s special.”

Jensen shrugged, not wanting to admit it now.

“Well, if all fails, you know you can always come back to me, right?” Misha winked.

Jensen snorted. “You’re too kinky for me, Collins.”

”Nah. You were just too much of a pussy to keep up with me, Ackles.” Misha was almost dressed again.

“Besides, you never reciprocated.” Jensen looked at him.

“No, Jen. Once again, you were just too timid to make me.” Misha shrugged.

”What?” Jensen’s face fell. All those years…

“I just wanted to see how far I could push you, how far you’d go. Sadly it wasn’t far enough.” Misha buttoned up his shirt. “Don’t make the same mistake twice. That one’s a handful.” He nodded towards Jared, then he pulled Jensen in for a deep kiss. “So long, Ackles. I hope we can do that again some day.”

”If I decide to keep him.” Jensen licked his lip, feeling dazed.

“Yeah, right.” Misha’s tone was sarcastic. “If.” He waved at Jared and then left them both alone.

Jensen was watching him leave, then he shrugged it off and joined Jared in the pool.

Jared was swimming towards him, joining him in the shallow part where they could both stand up. “So…”

“Modelling job’s yours.” Jensen informed him.

“Eh, whatever. ’Course it is.” Jared shrugged. “I meant are you kicking me out now?”

“Do you want me to kick you out?” Jensen asked back.

“No.” Jared moved forward, wrapping his arms around Jensen. “But if you want me to do that again, you better shackle me down next time.”

Jensen raised his eyebrow.

“You know, at least an hour before. Tie me up good and make me wait for it.” Jared looked at him.

“You’re right.” Jensen nodded. “I better plug you up, too, so nobody has to waste any time getting you ready. They can just slide right in. Use you, like you’re supposed to be used, then just leave you there when we all get bored playing.”

Jared let out a low moan, brushing up against Jensen. “But when it’s just you and me, when you have me all for yourself, my whole body is yours to play with.” His fingertips brushed Jensen’s ass suggestively. “All of it.”

“I know.” Jensen tangled a hand in Jared’s wet locks and pulled him down for a hungry kiss. He wondered how much of his conversation with Misha he’d heard, but when Jared reached down, wrapping his large hand around both of their cocks, Jensen realized that it didn’t matter and Misha had been right. Jared was definitely a keeper.


End file.
